


Pieces of Me

by randomStranger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coma, Eventual Happy Ending, Hospitals, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomStranger/pseuds/randomStranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dirk Strider and you just want to go home.</p><p> Dave is sick in the hospital, across from him is someone he goes to school with and his unfairly attractive best friend and imposing boyfriend. </p><p>You wish that Dave would wake up so they could leave this place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so there is a random little "sleeping face" ignore it. I'm writing this on my phone. Otherwise, enjoy!

Your name is Dirk Strider, and you just want to go home. The hospital walls are white, emotionless, and so un-ironic. You didn't want to see your little bro here, more pale than healthy. Almost as pale as the imposing guy with the paint on his face on the other side of the room. You don't even look up when the door opens, you know it's not for you. It never is. No one has even looked over at you our even asked how you are. You haven't left, save for coffee breaks and bathroom trips.

Across the room, they sit, talking and laughing like your world isn't falling apart at the very seams. This is your life. Taking care of Dave, you've failed him. You would give anything to see Dave being an absolute smart-ass. You would love to see that, not him without his beloved sunglasses, laying in a hospital bed. You don't realize the choked sob escaped your throat until you look up.

They actually have the nerve to stare at you sympythetically. You want to scream but you won't, you can't. The only one not staring is the unfairly attractive one, he's to preoccupied with the laptop. You just want your little brother to wake up. You let your eyes fall back to Dave.

"So, what did the fucker do this time?" The sickly kid in the hospital bed asked.

You don't grace him with an answer, choosing instead to take Dave's hand. If he were awake, you would never do this. 

"HEY, GRUBBY FUCKASS, ANSWER ME!"

You nearly shit yourself in pure joy. Dave stirred, he actually stirred. You look up, and see the unfairly attractive one stare at you with a level gaze. You just nod and look at the loud one. You recognize him from John's many movie nights that were thrown at your house and then it his you who it is. It's fucking Karkat Vantas, and the imposing guy with the face paint is Gamzee Makara, his boyfriend. You still don't know the other guy. You wish you were in any other room, instead of this hell hole.

But, you wish more than anything that you and Dave were back home and this had never happened. You still hear Karkat throwing a fit. Soon, a nurse came in and sedated him. Eventually, unwelcomes filtered out through the front doors, meaning the ones who wouldn't be staying the night. Surprisingly, Gamzee and the other guy were staying.  
Soon enough, the only two awake was you and the other guy.

"I used to go to school with Dave," he whispers, you have to strain to hear him. "Back when he was a freshman, and I was a junior, funniest two years of my life, ironic little shit ."

You actually muster up a small smile at that. Maybe, he will be your saving grace.

\-------

Sollux is at the hospital as much as you are. Karkat, the loud fuck that he is, has continuously pestered you about Dave. You've tried to ignore him, but it's getting harder, especially with the constant yelling directed at him. Finally, though, you get one day of peace, Karkat gets to leave his room to strengthen his legs again. You sit there, stroking Dave's hair, affectionately. You know that you wouldn't do this under normal circumstances.

You just want him to wake up.

Sometimes, you think that it's to much to ask for. Other days, you feel like it's just a simple request. Slowly, you drift off into a restless, dreamless sleep. You wake up the next day, wanting a cup of coffee so bad. Someone has apparently read your mind, your poor, caffeine deprived mind, because theres a cup of coffee with a note taped on. 

Don't run yourself ragged, take care of yourself, it reads in a near font. Your one to talk! Is scribbled in messy font in one corner.

You take a apprehensive so of the coffee, you like it with a lot of sugar so your surprised it actually tastes right. You savor it, theres no cream, only rich, sweet coffee. Dave would comment about how you, look like shit. That sends pain traveling through your heart. You honestly don't know what you would do if Dave died. You don't want to think about that.

After a while, you look over at the other occupants of the small hospital room. Karkat is blushing and holding Gamzee's hand, Sollux quietly plays on his handheld device. Sollux looks up and does a small wave at you. You don't wave back, you just nod your head in acknowledgment.

You see Dave stir out of the corner of your eye, and all your attention is on him. He keeps stirring, murmuring and... is he blinking?

The sight of bleary red eyes had never been so fucking amazing. He was starring at you, confusion clear on his normally passive face. You must of let your emotions show, you school your face back into passive calm.

"What the fuck happened, my goddamn head is fucking killing me," Dave's voice is scratchy, and he states rather than asks.

"You decided to faint and hit your head in the shower," you say, level as if you had been practicing, you had but no one had to know that.

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost two weeks."

"Damn."

"Hey fuckass! STOP BEING FUCKING STUPID! YOU WON'T ALWAYS HAVE PEOPLE AROUND TO WATCH YOUR EVERY GODDAMN MOVE!" Karkat screams.  
Sleeping face  
"Thtop being rude Kk, it'th impolite to thcream at people who've jutht woken up from coma'th," Sollux drawls, and now that you're paying attention, you hear his lisp.

"SHUT UP, YOU LISPING DUMBASS!" Karkat squawks.

"Karkat, I love you but Solbro will always be smarter than you," Gamzee says quietly.

And then you wake up, looking at Dave's sleeping face, you wish you could just dream until he woke up.

The world as you know it, has changed drastically. You wish it hadn't, but cold reality makes it a habit to slap you in the face. The world as you know it. You don't know it.

\-----

The doctors tell you that he should wake up soon. And wouldn't that be fucking fantastic. Karkat will be leaving in a couple of days, and Gamzee promises to drag Karkat and Sollux back to visit Dave and Dirk. You hope that he really does, because the only time that Dave stirs is when he hears Karkat's incessant screaming. It might help if you talked more but you don't think you could do that. Talking seemed to take up so much energy. Energy that you don't have.

Sollux forces you out of the room to get coffee from the small cafeteria on this floor of one of the many buildings if the sprawling hospital. He holds your wrist, and drags you along. You physically strong enough to fight back against the tiny, scrawny, somewhat tall man. But, you don't think you have the mental capacity to fight back. He has a nice voice, dry and almost musical. The lisp was downright adorable, when paired with the slight nasal tone to his voice.

He has wicked sharp canines and you want to now how it feels to have those canines sinking into your flesh. You think you might actually attempt to make conversation. His multi-colored eyes are beautiful.

"I can't tell him what really happened," you say, voice hoarse.

"What really happened?" He asks. "If you don't mind telling me. That ith."

"I had Dave run by the store, he fell of his bike because of some jackass," you whisper. "He hit his head on a brick wall, he passed out, and then he didn't wake up, he slipped into a coma."

Sollux slid his hand across the table and gripped his hand. His fingers were bony, slender like the rest of him, long and spider like.

"Dave was a close friend of mine before I graduated, we met in ISS his freshman year, that was the first time that I had ever had ISS, I had beaten up Ampora, he had been caught with cigarettes in English."

"I remember that incident, I think he mentioned you," you paused. "Your last name is Captor, right?"

A nod was the only thing you got. You were fine with that. You were absolutely a-okay with that. This Sollux seemed a lot older than what you would expect from one of Dave's friends, that must be why he was never to movie night.


End file.
